Sly 3 Alternate Ending
by MsSophia123
Summary: An alternate ending to the third Sly game. My first fic here, please no hate. .


"Hold it right there! BOTH of you thieves are going to jail!" Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox raised her shock pistol and yelled to master thief, Sly Cooper and a bruised and battered Dr. M. Sly turned to Carmelita.

"Nice to see you gorgeous," he greeted. Carmelita lowered her shock pistol and smirked.

"You too," she replied. Dr. M had the look of pure disgust on his face.

"Aww, a love interest," he taunted. Sly and Carmelita turned towards the crazy mandrill. "I might be beaten, but I'll make you _suffer!"_ Dr. M snarled. Sly's muscles tensed and his fists clenched around his cane, turning his knuckles white.

"Not _her_!" Sly rushed towards Carmelita as fast as he could as Dr. M shot a red energy ball out of his robotic spider legs.

_**BAM!**_

For the second time that day, Sly's life flashed before his eyes. Losing his parents, meeting Murray and Bentley for the first time, his first heist as a child, meeting Carmelita, his whole life, played out like a movie. _Killed by my dad's "friend", _he thought, _what a heck of a way to go_. Pain. Agonizing pain. That's all Sly felt, until he hit something. Hard. He let out a scream of agony then, nothing but darkness.

Pure horror flowed through Carmelita as Sly was blasted into the air by the red energy ball. Time seemed to slow down all around her. She saw Sly fly towards a balcony in the inner sanctum of the Cooper vault, then he hit a metal pole supporting the inner sanctum. Her heart stopped as Sly let out a cry of agony and fell onto the balcony. Carmelita gripped her shock pistol tightly and shot Dr. M a look that could bore holes into him.

"No one hurts _MY _criminal!" she quickly pulled the trigger to her shock pistol several times hitting Dr.M with each shot. Then, she ran forward to try to roundhouse kick the mandrill in the face, but Dr.M swerved to the side, just avoiding Carmelita's boot. She growled with frustration and shot off her shock pistol once more, again, hitting Dr.M with each shot. It looked like the mad scientist was on his last legs. He was slouching slightly, a trickle of blood ran from his nose and his robot spider legs were damaged beyond repair. Carmelita saw an open opportunity to finish him off. Once more, she rushed forward towards Dr.M and attempted to roundhouse kick him, only this time, Dr.M wasn't so lucky. Her combat boot made contact with the mandrills face and Carmelita could swear she heard a crunching noise, then, she shot off one last round of her shock pistols bullets. Dr.M flew backwards and fell headfirst into the ground. It was over.

Carmelita didn't waste any time to get to Sly. She mega jumped and, with catlike grace, landed onto the balcony Sly had landed on. She ran towards Sly and dropped onto her knees. Carmelita put one hand under Sly's head and the other lightly on his chest. She looked at Sly's torso and winced. The bottom of the thief's shirt was burned away, his fur was scorched, there were countless burns, and he was bleeding. Carmelita gently shook Sly.

"Sly?" she asked the lifeless form. It was so strange and heartbreaking to see the normally suave, sassy, athletic raccoon so limp and lifeless. "Come on ringtail, can you hear me?" she gently stroked Sly's hair from his closed eyes.

"Nn, wha-?" his eyes fluttered open. "C- Carmelita? Is that…you?" he slowly asked. Relief flooded through her and tears threatened to spill from her amber eyes. She gave a small smile and continued to stroke his hair.

"Yeah, it's me Ringtail," she said softly. Sly gave a weak smile in response. "You didn't have to do that Ringtail, I could of dodged it easily," said Carmelita. Sly's smile faded and his expression turned to a mixture of pain and seriousness.

"No, you wouldn't have. Dr.M's energy blasts move faster than you think," he said. "And if anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would- Ahh!" Sly lurched forward, gripping his torso.

"Steady ringtail," Carmelita gripped his shoulder. Then, the inner sanctum started to shake violently and rocks began to collapse around Sly and Carmelita.

"God, we need to get out of here!" Carmelita exclaimed. She put Sly's arm around her shoulder and helped him up. She looked for a way out before the cave would collapse on both of them.

_Uhh, I feel terrible. _

_Of course you feel terrible you idiot, you took an electric shock for Inspector Fox._

_What I meant was I feel seasick- wait a minute, seasick?_

Sly slowly opened his eyes, sat up, and took a look at his surroundings. He was inside some sort of small room. There wasn't much, just some maps pinned up on the walls, a door, a small desk and chair, and an all too familiar shock pistol lazily tossed onto a side table. The room he was in seemed to sway back and forth making the raccoon sick to his stomach. _Guess that means I'm on some sort of boat, _he thought. For a second his heart lurched; had his friends found him somewhere and taken him back to the ship they stole? What about Carmelita? Then Sly remembered the shock pistol and took a second look at his surroundings. The room he was in appeared to be metal, so there was no way he could be in the ship. Just then, he heard footsteps outside the door. Carmelita stepped into the small room and had a surprised expression on her face. She didn't expect Sly to be awake and sitting up so soon.

"Hey, Ringtail. How you feeling?" the vixen asked Sly. Carmelita moved toward the bed he was resting on. She grabbed a stool Sly hadn't noticed and sat next to him.

"Fine, a little seasick though," Sly answered. Carmelita gave Sly a sympathetic look and smiled.

"Then you should rest some more," she lightly placed a hand on the thief's shoulder, then started to blush a little upon realizing that the athletic raccoon was shirtless. Sly chuckled lightly as Carmelita quickly tried to hide her red face. "Ahem," she quickly cleared her throat, "How about your wound? Do you feel any pain?" Sly put a hand lightly on the bandages on his torso.

"Nope, It's almost as if it's not there," Carmelita smiled.

"Good, that means those new bandages are working," Sly quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, they're these new bandages that numb the pain of a wound," Carmelita explained. There was an awkward silence between them. Carmelita stared around the room and Sly just kept staring at the ceiling.

_Hey, stupid! It's me your brain, SAY SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STARE AT THE CEILING YOU IDIOT! _ Sly thought.

_Well what am I supposed to say?_

_How about you confess your feelings for her? Or perhaps thank her for not just leaving you in the vault?_

_What if she doesn't return my feelings?_

_Oh come on, you're worried about that now?_

"Hey, Sly, is something bothering you?" Carmelita broke the silence. "You look like you have a lot in mind," Sly sighed. He couldn't hold back his feelings any longer.

"Actually, I do," he began. "You know how I always flirt around with you and stuff?" Carmelita slowly nodded. "Well, they might have meant nothing you, but all those things I said about you being pretty, smart, beautiful, amazing; I was telling the truth," Carmelita began to blush again. "Ever since I first met you Carmelita, I had strong feelings about you that I just kept pushing away. As I was being crushed to death in the hands of that mutant thing, the only thing I could think about was you and how I was a coward towards you," Carmelita was baffled.

"Sly, what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Carmelita, what I'm trying to say is, _**I love you,**_"

A small green turtle in a wheel chair rolled around the rooftops in Paris, France. A couple months had passed by from helping his friend into the Cooper vault, and he hadn't seen Sly since. Bentley wasn't particularly looking for him though; he gave up on that about a month ago. The turtle was just merely getting some fresh air. Eventually, Bentley wheeled onto a rooftop across the Paris Opera House. He saw two figures dressed formally holding hands on the balcony of the building, and one of them had a striped tail. Bentley quickly took out his binocucom to get a better look. The two figures were a fox and raccoon couple. The fox and the raccoon were Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox and Sly Cooper. Carmelita suddenly caught sight of Bentley and look directly at the turtle. Bentley's heart stopped and fear coursed through his tiny body. He thought Inspector Fox was going to whip out her shock pistol and haul him off to jail, but instead, Carmelita simply smiled and waved to him. Sly noticed this, turned around and smiled. He too began to wave to his companion. Then Sly winked. Bentley smiled and waved back and quietly said,

"That sneaky devil…."


End file.
